Je meurt de toi
by Gothic-Writter
Summary: Fic très courtes sur le couple Eragon Murtagh. mmmh, j'ai pas envie de spoiler l'histoire alors on va juste dire que c'est après la victoire des Varden sur Galbatorix, mais vraiment juste après. Eragon viennent de perdre leurs Dragons.


**Une petite fic très courte sur le couple Eragon/Murtagh. Attention, Yaoi et inceste. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, (dommage pour Murtagh...)

**Scénario :** Eragon à gagner la guerre mais lui et Murtagh ont perdus leur dragon. La souffrance accablant le deuxième, dans un sort défiant toute logique, il a massacré les armées de tous les peuples, brisant les derniers œufs et les Eldunari. La souffrance né de la mort de son dragon aida Eragon à comprendre cet acte. Puis les deux frère, en uniant leurs âmes comprirent que dans leurs cœurs, ils étaient plus que dès frères...

**Toutes vos Reviews sont les bienvenues.**

**Ps :** j'ai en tête de faire un deuxième chapitre reprenant les même actions mais du points de vue de Murtagh.

Enjoy.

Shibari.

* * *

_**"Je meurt de toi." Mardi 3 Juillet 2012**_

* * *

_J'ai ravalé cent larmes avant de comprendre. J'ai nager à contre-courant, happé, brisé par les vagues pour te fuir. J'ai pendu mes sourires. Tu retournes les cueillir. Ils t'appartiennent. Je t'appartiens. Je ne suis pas cet ange libre qui vole au gré des vertus, je suis cet ange qui se damne. Je t'ai donné mes ailes. La flamme bleue c'est éteinte. Mon cœur a volé en éclat. Milles morceaux d'âme brisée. Tu as en rattrapé une partie. Tu m'as réparé. Je ne pourrais te l'avouer. Nous aimer n'était pas concevable, pas autorisé, pas autorisable. Nous nous sommes aimé quand même, comme deux fous déicides, régicides qui se sont vendus à la mort pour vivre la nuit. Il m'échoue à présent de brûler et de mourir car pour un corps j'ai vendu l'espoir d'un peuple. Ma Dragonne est morte. Je devrais la venger. En ais-je seulement eu l'envie quand tes lèvres m'ont mangé ? Poisseuses. Délicieuses. Mes yeux se ferment et s'ouvrent. J'ai condamner le monde dont j'avais la garde. « Tue moi ». Les tiens pleurent, doucement... La lame s'approche et les souvenirs reviennent...Le premier jour._

« C'était ce soir là, dans le sang des deux peuples mêlés. J'avais gagné. Le Briseur d'Oeufs était mort. Urû Baen était tombée. L'Alliance des races avait eu son succès et les Eldunari jubilaient. Tous étaient à la fête sauf Arya toi et moi. Thorn et Saphira s'étaient battu comme des dieux, acharnés sur le Dragon noir pendant que nous asservissions le Tyran. C'était si intense comme combat que nous ne ressentirent le choc que quelques minutes après. Il n'existe nuls mots pour décrire cette douleur. C'est comme si notre corps était peu à peu ronger à l'acide et qu'un bourreau le refaçonnait à coups de lame rouillée. C'est comme si notre cœur se retrouvait broyé dans un océan déchaîné. C'est comme si on vous déchirait comme du papier à musique. Qu'on vous déchirait à coup de dents. C'est se faire dévorer l'âme. Nous tombâmes à terre dans un cris. Nous regardant tous deux. Je crois que c'est là que l'union est née. Cette symbiose dans la douleur a eu ses conséquences. Chacun savaient ce que l'autre ressentait, et c'était d'autant plus douloureux que, de fait, nos esprits entrèrent en communion. Nous ressentions notre déchirure et celle de l'autre. Nous étions deux agneaux perdus qui voulaient se sauver. Deux pauvres enfants. Car, bien que nous nous soyons hissés très haut dans les phalanges, bien que nous avions acquis une réputation, que nos noms résonnaient dans l'Empire, nous n'en demeurions pas moins que des enfants perdus. Nous avions un océan au bords des cils et l'enfer dans la gorge. Nos cris et nos larmes était une symphonie à en briser le ciel en deux. Ta rage et mon impuissance. C'est ça qui a causé notre perte. Ni plus ni moins. Ta rage. Ta vengeance quand tu t'es relevé . Quand tu m'as assommé. Le désespoir quand je me suis réveillé dans une plaine calcinée, dans les vestige d'une ville immense ou des Eldunari brisés jonchaient le sol, ou des œufs cassés aux fœtus désossés servaient de tapis. Où tu étais nu, splendide dans la chaleur du matin, de long sillons sanguinolents tâchant ta peau pâle. Ou je t'ai vu resplendir mais où ton regard détruit ma fait comprendre ce qu'il c'est passé. Je n'ai pas su t'en vouloir. T'en vouloir. Nos dragons étaient morts par ta faute. Tu les avais blesser par orgueil en voulant à tout prix m'asservir avant que le roi tombe. Les Vardens, les Elfes et Les Nains venaient de s'éteindre, avec eux les derniers dragons. Le peu de survivants étaient des humains, et ils nous regardaient avec la haine et le désespoir en drapeau. Tu t'es approché de moi et tes yeux nimbés de larmes se sont mis à la hauteur des miens, moi qui étais à terre. Tes cheveux ailes de corbeaux imbibés de sang encadraient ton visage, dévasté. C'est un regard perdu et suppliant que tu m'offrais. Mon regard blessé dans ton regard blessé. Nos esprits se caressant, tentant de se réconforter. Toi qui me murmure ton vrais nom, moi qui te murmure le mien. J'aurais dû te haïr mais je te donne mon nom. Peut-être parce que ce jour où nos dragons sont morts, ou nos esprits se sont accouplés dans la douleur, peut-être parce que ce jour j'ai compris la sens de ta haine, de ta jalousie et le sens de la mienne, mais aussi de la pitié que j'avais à ton égard. Seul la douleur nous a permis d'éclaircir les points sombres qui nous empêchait d'en prendre conscience. Avant d'être frères nous fûmes amis. Non. Nous fûmes plus que ça, sans le savoir.

Tes lèvres me demandent pardon. Je devrais te cracher dessus. Tes lèvres me supplient. La souffrance qu'elles exhalent me tue. Alors je les fais taire, avec les mienne...

C'est un baiser sale, ils nous regardent tous, choqués. Tu es nu dans la lumière. Je me rappellerais toujours de ce baiser. Entre chaque coups de langues je scandais ton nom « Murtagh... ». Et nous nous embrassions. Ma main accrochée à ta nuque comme si c'était la seule corde qui me retenait de sombrer. Nos larmes pleuvaient. Le sel dans le baiser. La douleur nous a permis de nous aimer sans honte. Nous nous embrassions. Et nos noms changèrent. Nous le sentîmes au plus profond de nous. Je n'avais même pas besoin d'y réfléchir... »

_-Tue moi. Je le veux mais je n'en ai pas la force. Je t'en supplie, tue moi..._

_Le ténébreux regarde sa vie demander à mourir. La lame approche les chairs. Ce devrait être facile d'appuyer..._

« Puis nous nous enfûtes en courant. Toujours tout droit, toujours plus loin, happés, déchirés par la souffrance. Toi, nu, écorchant tes jambes. Nous courions. Nos dragons perdus. Nos vie défaites. Nous courions pour fuir et les gens et nos souvenirs. Les jours passèrent, la faim se fit sentir. Nous n'en avions que faire. Nous courions comme des fous, blessant nos corps pour fuir nos cœurs. Nous courions à s'en déchirer les jambes jusqu'à ce que nos corps n'en puisse plus. Alors nous nous effondrâmes l'un contre l'autre au bord d'une vaste cavité pleine d'eau. Nous ne savions ou nous étions ni combien de temps avait passé depuis notre fuite. Nous nous laissâmes juste glisser dans l'onde...

La nuit tombe sur nos corps nu endoloris, endormis encore trempé, à moitié lécher par l'Onde. Je rêve. Je revois chaque moments et nous nous éveillons ensembles en un cris long et froid. Nous nous regardons, encore embrumés de sommeil, cet épuisement qui nous étreins. Tes yeux noirs dans mes yeux verts. Je soupir. Ton visage d'approche. Je ferme les yeux. Tes lèvres sont sur les miennes. Ta langue en force l'entrée. Je tremble. Ce n'est pas le froid. Nous nous apprenons. Mes mains courent sur ton corps. Tes épaules noueuses, ton torse de marbre, tu en fais de même. Le grain de ta peau est fin. Tu es si doux. Si pâle. J'arrive à ton ventre chaud. Je glisse, caresse doucement la cicatrice que t'a infligé ton père. Je continue ma chute jusqu'à la peau lisse et tendue de ton sexe. Je rougis de cet acte. Ton souffle chaud se hache entre mes lèvres. J'enrobe ton désir de ma main que je laisse glisser d'avant en arrière dans un mouvement aussi ensorcelant que le chant des Elfes. Arya n'est plus, plus même dans mes pensées. Un grognement sourd soulève ta poitrine. Mon souffle se heurte quand ta main reproduis mes gestes sur moi. Je caresse ton gland du bout de mon pouce et tu te tends comme un arc. Tu fais de même. Je n'aurais pensé un jour désirer un homme, encore moins celui là, je n'aurais jamais penser un jour tenir entre mes mains le pénis gonflé de mon frère. Mais maintenant que tous sont morts, je n'ai plus de limites. J'ai acquis ma liberté dans la mort et la souffrance et je roule sur toi. Enserrant tes hanches entre mes cuisses, ondulant sur toi comme un diable. Nous gémissons dans la nuit comme deux Rois. Mes mains se perdent dans la soie de tes cheveux. Ton odeur est délicieuse. Je perd peu à peu conscience de la souffrance, happé pas l'unique désir. Tu ressens la même chose. Avons-nous trouver là le remède pour créer un intermède à nos douleurs. J'ondule encore sur toi, obscène je lèche ton cou. J'avais déjà entendu parler de relation entre homme. Deux elfes que j'avais surpris. Je ne suis pas inculte en la chose. Bien que je n'ai jamais pratiqué cette forme d'amour -ni aucune autre forme- je pense que mes connaissance théorique suffiront. Toi, je sais pour avoir sonder ton âme que Galbatorix t'y a initier. Nos corps qui s'enroule l'un à l'autre se nimbent de sueur dans la nuit froide qui nous écharpe. C'est une chaleur qui viens de l'intérieur qui nous mord. Je sens ton sexe contre le mien. J'entends tes gémissements, j'entends les miens. Je sens tes muscle se tendre et se détendre. C'est comme monter à cheval. Me jambes qui épousent la courbe gracile de tes hanches.

Tu me renverse sur le côté. Je me laisse faire. Tu laisse glisser tes lèvres ardentes le long de mon torse, au creux de mon ventre. Tu conduit cette chute fatale jusqu'à mon entre-jambe et tes lèvres douce épouse mon sexe. Je me sens entré dans la chaleur moite de ta bouche. Ta langue humide à souhait me caresse, scandaleuse et je me tend, balançant mon bassin jusqu'à toi. Je m'enfonce dans toi et tes joues se teinte de rouge, ta respiration stoppé, tu suce. Tes dents frottent délicieusement mon gland. Je gémis sans aucun scrupule. Arrachant des touffes d'herbes et tu balance ta tête d'avant en arrière en me ravageant à coup de langues. Je ne suis que désir. Je ne suis que plaisir.

Tes lèvres s'ouvre et me laisse sortir. Tu relève mes cuisses je me cambre avec délice et ta langue se glisse sur moi. Tu m'ouvre avec douceur. Je me tend comme un diable. Pleurant à moitié, gémissant. Je te veux en moi. C'est viscérale. Comment puis-je ressentir ces sentiments à l'encontre de mon frère ennemis ? C'en est douloureux. Le temps se suspend et les minute s'égraine. Nous sommes hors de tout, hors du monde. Quand enfin tu te glisse en moi. C'est l'apothéose. Je me tend dans un cris qui résonne et envois mes hanches avec force contre toi qui me besogne. Tes hanches claquent contre mes fesses dans un son délicieux. Je sens ton membre chaud à l'intérieur de moi qui me découpe en deux. Frappant contre ma prostate. Ce membre long et veineux. Je deviens un monstre de perversions quand nous faisons l'amour.

-Mu...Plus fort... ha...

Plus fort, dansons plus fort. Le plaisir monte encore et encore, il brûle, brûle et brûle sans relâche, puis il explose, dans ma tête c'est le feu d'artifice, c'est comme si tous les dragons mort de tous les temps venait de nous enflammé. Nos semences s'échappe, la tienne me réchauffe de l'intérieur et tu retombe sur moi. J'enroule mes bras autour de ton buste, et serrant avec douceur contre ma poitrine encore heurté de plaisir. Nous reprenons notre souffle et une larme glisse le long de ma joue.

-Comment ne l'ais-je su plus tôt ? Y aura-t-il fallu que le monde explose, que nos dragons meurent pour que nous comprenions que notre haine venait de notre désir ?

Il me répondit en soupirant trois mots qui eurent raison de ma raison.

-Je t'aime...

Le sentiment qui me pris à ce moment fut le plus fort de toutes mon éxistence. Je le serais a en faire ses os contre moi, l'embrassant avec fièvre. Lui disant que je l'aimais aussi. C'est fou comme l'amour est puissant. Mais aussi puissant peut-il être, nous resterons détruit.

Nous vécûmes à ce rythme quelques mois durant évacuant notre souffrance dans la chaire. Le sexe, l'unique exutoire a notre perdition. Nous faisions l'amour comme nous respirions, c'était une nécessité. Ces heures des ma vie furent les plus heureuse, que Saphira ne soit pas là. J'ai honte de dire ça. Et à chaque que nous nous disions je t'aime, j'avais l'impression de volé. C'est l'histoire ou Eragon aime Murtagh.

Le jour vint ou la culpabilité me mangea. Ce jour ou je voulu mourir. Ou la lame s'approcha de sa main vers mon cœur, ou la pointe en caressa la peau nue. Dans ces lieu désolé, près de ce Lac ou nous étions unis pour la première fois. Ou un goutte de sang coula puis ou il lâcha le couteau. Ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Nous mourrons ensemble.

Ce jour ou nous entrâmes dans l'eau. Un sort nous retenant sous la surface. Nous mourûmes dans un baiser. L'amour.

C'est une flamme que seule la souffrance peut allumé, que le bonheur se veut d'éteindre mais que seul la mort peut souffler.

_**By G-W. Merci de ne pas prendre sans mon autorisation.**_

* * *

**-Murtagh** : t'es pas un peu fleur bleues aujourd'hui toi ?

-**G-W:** Eu... Non, pas du tout !

-**Eragon** *voix de poète** ***: « _Ce jour ou nous entrâmes dans l'eau. Un sort nous retenant sous la surface. Nous mourûmes dans un baiser. L'amour. C'est une flamme que seule la souffrance peut allumé, que le bonheur se veut d'éteindre mais que seul la mort peut souffler. _»

Pas fleur bleue pour un sous, en effet...

-**G-W** : j'vous merde !


End file.
